Promises
by PieLover314
Summary: Promises. Kennen promised Teemo he would be safer on missions, if Teemo would buy him supper. They were going to talk about his latest mission and what went wrong. But Kennen never showed up for lunch. He had to leave for another mission right away. Teemo just hopes Kennen keeps his promise to be safe, he promised after all. Right?


The Institute of War had grown quiet recently it seemed to Teemo, one of the Leagues first members. He was wandering the halls, remembering things of the past and thinking of the future when someone shouted towards him.

"Teemo!" Kennen shouted, the younger ninja yordle jumped at his friend and gripped him in the tightest of hugs. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too." Teemo agreed, breaking the hug and looking at his friend. "You had me worried that time, you guys were gone for so long." There was a bit or worry in his voice.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Kennen apologized, he scratched the back of his head and looked away, "I kinda, maybe, sorta... Messed something up near the beginning of the mission, nothing too major though but it did set us back."

"You can't do that, ya know. You need to think, or one time you might not come back." Teemo mostly joked, part of him was worried about it coming true. "Promise me that you will take better care of yourself."

"I know, I promise. Just, sometimes this energy just gets the best of me, won't happen again though. Akali and Shen made sure of that." They talked for a few more minutes, standing in one of the halls. Kennen shifted the pack that was on his back, his arm had started to fall asleep from it and their conversation broke off from there.

"I think I should go and put this away," He told Teemo, "Before my arm falls off." He gave a weak laugh.

"Yeah, I understand." Teemo said. "Want to grab some supper in a bit? I would like to hear all about your mission." Kennen's ears perked right up as he heard Teemo's request.

"Yeah, of course. Just let me put this stuff away and I will meet you over there. Promise?" Kennen said.

"What? You promise safety and I promise you food?"

"Yep!" Kennen said, running off before Teemo could object.

Teemo stood there for a moment, watching his friend run off to his room at the Institute. Him and Kennen got close shortly after the Heart of the Tempest joined the league; next to Tristana, they were best of friends. They would often talk about missions they went on; a sort of way to get things off of their shoulders if they needed too. It was hard sometimes, Teemo had to admit; even his facade of trying to protect himself from what he has to do while working would break every now and then. Suddenly remembering his supper plans, Teemo headed to his room to grab a few things before meeting up with his friend.

* * *

The mess hall wasn't too crowded today, it seemed a lot of the champs were either out or in matches currently. Teemo saw a few others sitting at tables chatting as he entered and walked over to get some food. He wasn't really sure what he got, as long as it was edible; the kitchen here had the tendency to serve some questionable food. He took his chances today and sat down at an empty table, wanting some privacy with Kennen.

He wasn't sure what they would talk about today, more then likely Kennen's latest mission. Teemo hoped that his friend wasn't going to take risks anymore, it worried him. Kennen was the closest thing Teemo had to a brother, he loved him like one. They knew secrets about each other that not many others knew; plus some only they knew.

That is what Teemo wanted to tell Kennen today, about being more of a brother than a friend to him. It was something he wanted to tell him before Kennen's last mission, but they left on such short notice that he wasn't able to. He was just gone one day and back whenever the mission was complete, sometimes for weeks or a month.

Before Teemo knew it, an hour had passed and his supper had been gone for a while. He looked around and noticed the few champions in here for supper were now gone and he was alone, but still no Kennen. He got up from the table and headed for the dorms, to Ken's room. He wasn't sure what could of kept Kennen from supper, the little guy loved to eat.

* * *

Teemo made it to the men's dormitory, several hallways and a flight of stairs leading to more rooms came into sight. The halls were eerily silent, not a sound was being made.

"Hello?" Teemo asked the silence. True, it was mid day, but even a champion or two were almost always in their rooms. He headed for the stairs, Kennen's room was on the second floor near the end. A breeze was coming down the hallway as he made it to the second floor.

"Kennen?" Teemo asked the silence again, this time a bit louder and hoping for an answer. But again, there wasn't a sound to be heard from the second floor. He slowly made it to Kennen's room, the door was slightly ajar as he got there.

Slowly sliding the door open, he saw the room was completely clean. It was as if he had never made it back here. He went to close the door as a breeze came through the hall again. Looking back in the room, Teemo noticed that the window was open. Finding this odd, he entered the room and slowly walked over to it. The silence and disappearance of his friend were causing his pulse to quicken a bit. He wasn't sure what he would see, or hear, when he got to the window.

He looked out of it, out into the nighttime sky as the sun was setting. He must have been eating dinner longer then he though, the breeze came through again and it slammed the door shut. Teemo jumped a bit and looked at the door, seeing that the wind closed it, he took a few deep breaths and looked back out into the night sky. He wasn't sure where Kennen was, or why he had suddenly gone missing again. Maybe something important came up and he had to leave again.

Teemo later found out that something happened and they had to leave for the mission again, they needed to leave urgently. Teemo didn't worry, he knew that Kennen would be safe.

Kennen promised after all.

Kennen promised to be safe.

That all happened a year ago.

* * *

**Wrote this at 6 a.m.**

**Not too sure why I am posting it, but if I remember where I was goign with it, I will continue.**


End file.
